The present invention relates to a novel method for rendering a fabric elastic, a machine for implementing the method, and the fabric obtained by the method.
More particularly, a solution has been found to a problem not yet solved; giving a characteristic of elasticity to a fabric produced with fibers that are naturally non-elastic before treatment.